Are You Really That Stupid?
by LovelyLittleDeadGirl
Summary: Oneshot Yuki finally snaps when facing zero after leaving kaname behind


"Why did you leave? Did you just want to mock me by coming back here? Why run away from him?" He asked these questions in such a cold, cruel voice that it made shivers run down her spine. She looked down, afraid to look him in the eyes as he continued to ask the same question over and over again. She was trembling, shaking. She was afraid that she'd lose him. She wouldn't do it, not again. What she was doing was selfish and rash, but she left out of fear, she didn't want to be told that he hated her, that they could never be the same, or even something more.

That is the one and only reason that she did it, but she realized, not too long ago, that she had made a huge mistake. She thought that he would just get over her, and he would move on, while she tortured the man that she had loved and sworn to marry when her parents still lived, with her lack of affection. She loved him, she did, but not the way he loved her and she never would. Her heart belonged to someone else and they both knew that, and yet he accepted her anyway. He was afraid to lose her and in that fear, brought her into his arms when the ones that she craved had rejected her. He was just a distraction and he knew it. He didn't love the feeling, in fact it tortured him, she knew it did, but he thought it was better than losing her altogether.

She had made him suffer. She had made both of them suffer and that very fact tortured her. She let it, too, in fact, she didn't just let it torture her, she encouraged it. Drew up the thought when any little happiness plagued her. She didn't deserve to be happy when the only family she had left and the love of her life were suffering. She lifted her head without thinking. Tears streaming in twin rivers down her face. Her body acted on its own. She opened her mouth to say that he should leave, that she'd never bother him again, that she would disappear, but something entirely different came out of her mouth. Instead of the soft, stuttered words she meant, she screamed. Loud and piercing. He jumped from sheer shock. His mental fortress shattered with her sudden burst of pain.

Though she was sobbing, her words were clear and forceful, they were strong as she said the words that she thought whenever Kaname touched her and when Zero asked her why she left Kaname. The words that she had not even registered in her thoughts. They spilled off her lips and she would never be able to take them back, but she couldn't bring herself to regret the words, they were what she felt, after all. "Because he's not you! Can't you see? He's not you and he never will be!" Sobs racked her small frame. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into the mud. Her legs sinking into the wet ground. Her hands went to her face and she covered the grief-induced, wet trails leading down her face and even seeping from behind her long, alabaster fingers.

He stared at her, eyes wide and rimmed with tears as he watched the only woman he ever truly loved (and let's be honest here, ever will), sob in pain on the ground. She was as broken and shattered and destroyed as he felt on the inside, only she was showing it. Every last bit of pain she felt, every last bit of crushing despair. She couldn't hear his footsteps over the sobs and howls of pain. He moved slowly at first, hesitant, but as he watched her, his footsteps grew faster, more sure.

He fell on his knees in front of her, his body acting on its own. His long pale arms circled around the tiny, crying form. Her body stiffened when she felt them, but soon, her hands went to his shoulders and quickly circled around his neck, she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her hot tears soaking his scarred skin and his black shirt. He held her with an almost crushing force to his body as her sobs subsided and finally stopped all together. She slumped against him, body exhausted from her muscles contracting and relaxing constantly. His hand went up and he stroked her hair.

He leaned his head down, choking back his own tears, and kissed her head, savoring her delicious scent. Her hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt and she buried her head deeper into his shoulder. "I love you, Zero and I always have. I left out of cowardice, there's no excuse or good reason I can give you. I was afraid to hear that you hated me, that you despised me, so I ran." Her voice sounded stronger, like she had less to be afraid, now that she had just poured her heart out, but it was still raspy, from crying. She drew in a long breath through her nose. To Zero, it would sound like she was trying to calm herself, but she was actually drawing in his scent, relishing in the feelings that enveloped her. Pain, guilt, love, lust, _hunger_, and those are just the less-complicated feelings that were jolting through her blood at the moment.

Kaname had refused to give her blood tablets, even though she asked for them, saying that she shouldn't have to taste those disgusting things, but she knew that he was testing her. Seeing just how much his blood would sate her and in turn, gauging how much she loved him. Usually she wouldn't have a problem with that, she liked his blood better than even the idea of taking the blood tablets that every vampire she had ever known deemed disgusting, but he was leaving all the time, handling business with the association and prominent vampires. Her thirst was never sated and when he left, it made it worse. She didn't have constant access to his blood and it made her inner monster rage. The monster inside her had been the very thing that finally pushed her to correct her mistake.

Kaname had left for two weeks, much longer than normal and she had told Aidou to stay away from her. She knew that if he was around her when she was this thirsty, she would go for his blood, and, like the dutiful little servant he was, he wouldn't even fight her. When Kaname finally returned, she barely let him get in the door. He walked in and she pulled him forward, closed the door and slammed him into it. He didn't fight her, he knew better than that. Sure he could stop her if he wanted, he was older after all, but right now she was crazed with thirst and wouldn't calm until she had gotten what she was after, so he put up with the rough treatment and forced his rigid posture to relax, telling his body that the rabid vampire in front of him was not a threat. His vampiric side laughed incredulously at this, it knew that the deranged, little princess in front of him was his one and only weakness.

She bared her fangs and struck. Her fangs buried themselves forcefully and deep into his flesh. He didn't wince, he was used to it. When he was gone for longer than two days, this would happen. She found that there wasn't enough blood coming, so she bit harder and tore at the flesh. Kaname wasn't used to this and he gasped. He didn't know her to do that or even drink so deeply, but he made no move to stop her, not even when his vision blurred, not even when his body collapsed. She slid down the door with his body still in her arms, until she realized that he was no longer conscious. She withdrew her fangs and cradled his head as she licked his wounds. She listened for a heartbeat and felt vast relief when she heard it. Though it was faint, he was still alive, she had stopped just in time. A little longer and she would have devoured him completely. Disgusted with herself she got him to the couch in the front room, knowing she didn't have much time (Aidou would smell his masters blood and come running like a faithful dog), She lifted her bag from under the stairs, the one she kept packed and ready, preparation for if this moment ever happened and, with supernatural speed, she had her coat on and was out the door. The small bag hanging at her side as she sped off in search of Zero.

She cringed at the memory. Zero bent his neck, thinking that she had cringed from holding back. He knew very well that she craved his blood, he just didn't know exactly _how _much, which, when you're talking about vampires, is a very important oversight. She sucked in a wary breath, but her body didn't allow her to pause for long. This man was offering his blood, the blood she had craved so much, she just couldn't hold back. Her eyes were crimson and glowing when she drew her lips back in what should have been a predatory snarl, but instead it was more of a tortured grin that exposed her glistening, white, elongated canines. She licked his skin, finding his pulse. She found that his skin tasted almost as good as the crimson river that ran beneath it.

As she bit down, part of her mind wished that she could taste more, but the thought was quickly swept away by the taste of his blood. Blood tasted how most humans perceived it, like copper, they would say, but if you were a vampire, you were able to see past the strange copper taste and you could taste the subtle hints of other flavors in the blood. Those subtle flavors varied from person to person. No one human, or vampire, had the same taste, they were all different, whether it was by just a little or a lot, it was still different. You could compare the flavors to sweets, vegetables, meats, really any food you could imagine, and some you couldn't even compare to any kind of food.

Zero's blood had no comparison. There was no food in the world that you could ever find in the world that would ever describe his taste. It was spicy, and slightly smoky, but there was also an almost undetectable sweetness that hid behind everything else. She pulled away, even though she was still really thirsty, but she was still scared of a repeat of the Kaname incident, plus Kaname did get blood on a rather regular basis, and she guessed that Zero had had little to none since she left. She laved at the wound until the twin punctures stopped bleeding, but didn't heal, that wouldn't happen for at least a day.

Zero pulled his head up straight again and stared down at the little brunette that he was crushing to his chest. He loved her and she knew it, he had been thinking it the entire time she was drinking from him, more like screaming it at her, but hey, whatever got the message across. When he saw her eyes, he knew that she had heard his silent pleas for her to realize, and from the look on her face. She had known that he loved her before, but it was important to him to tell her that he still loved her, he didn't hate her, he could never hate her, he just thought that she left out of love for her brother and he wanted to let her be happy without her having to worry about him.

She bent her head to the side, repeating his gesture and gently guided his face to her neck with one of the hands that were around his shoulders. He didn't need any pushing, though, but he knew that that hand was just there to make sure that he wouldn't back down. He didn't. He had self control made of steel and decided to exercise that control as he put his lips to her neck and inhaled her scent, savoring every moment of this. When he pulled away slightly, he lightly kissed the junction between her shoulder and neck. He heard her sigh and he chuckled in amusement. He moved north on her neck and licked her skin, tasting for her pulse. When he had located it, he moved swiftly and pierced her with his fangs, no longer able to keep up the gentleness and control he had had moments before.

His fangs dug painfully deep as he got what he had been craving for so long. He drank deeply and tore at her skin a little, but he made sure to stop at the first signs of her heart beat slowing. He pulled away and gently licked the angry, red gashes in her, otherwise flawless skin. He didn't like that he had did that to her, but he knew that she would never complain about the painful bite. He saw from drinking her blood that she would revel in every torture he gave her, thinking that she deserved it. His little, innocent Yuki had turned into a much lighter version of himself and he hated it. Hated that he had made her feel like this, but under his self-loathing, he found that he rejoiced in the revelations her blood brought him. He tasted a love that was true and deep. A love that existed only for him. A section of her heart that no one else could ever enter and it was a rather large section, too.


End file.
